1. Statement of the Technical Field
The present invention relates to desktop blade computer systems and more particularly to a desktop computer blade system and method for identifying and isolating faults that occur within the system.
2. Description of the Related Art
The increasing popularity of consolidating hardware and server application location through server blade technology has led to the development of desktop blade systems. Unlike the consolidation of servers into server blade systems, desktop blade systems by design separate the user and the “desktop” processing unit. For example, a typical desktop blade system includes one or more racks in a computer room or area each having one or more “blades” installed therein, i.e. a “bladecenter”. Each blade in the bladecenter is a processing unit which is allocated to a user and provides the same functionality as if the processing unit were located on the user's desk. The user is provided with a small deskside device at the user's desk which provides interfaces for a display unit and interface devices such as a keyboard, mouse and USB ports. The deskside device is typically hardwired to the bladecenter or coupled to the bladecenter using a known networking technology such as Ethernet.
Using Ethernet and the Internet Protocol (“IP”) as an example, video and keyboard/mouse information travel across the IP network via routers/switches from the deskside unit to the desktop processor in the bladecenter. The separation of these devices over distance and via the IP network adds a number of points of failure that do not exist in traditional desktop computer installations where the desktop processor is located at the user location and is directly connected to the peripheral devices. More particularly, in a desktop blade environment, points of failure include the network, the deskside unit and the desktop processor blade (and/or the bladecenter). As a result, the user can't readily assist with the identification of the nature of the problem and has no way to communicate with the bladecenter if there is a problem.
As a result of the above-described shortcomings, current desktop blade system implementations require time consuming and expensive visits to the deskside to identify and correct the problem. Also, during this time, the user can not use their computer, thereby impacting productivity. It is therefore desirable to have a desktop blade system and method which can allows the system itself to identify the source of faults problems and take autonomic corrective action. In the case where autonomic corrective action can not be taken, such as may occur when a non-redundant hardware, e.g., the deskside unit, failure requires a visit by a technician, it is desirable to have a system and method which isolates the fault.